Vanished
by SuperOreoMan
Summary: WolfClan was the fiercest of the ancient Clans. They were driven from their home in an act of betrayal, and eventually separated into four Clans. Countless seasons later, Starpaw is about to become a warrior of ForestClan. But when a strange prophecy warns of a great war coming and some distant Clans that need her help, she has no idea of the dangers they will all have to face.
1. Prologue part 1

**This is an idea I've had for awhile, but never actually wrote anything for. I'm kinda glad now, because I don't think the plotline, ideas and stuff would be as good if I had.**

**This story will eventually intertwine with my other _Warriors_ fanfic, "The Moon Hears Everything and Nothing". But I'm not giving _anything _away! Although I may rename the afore mentioned fanfic, because it sounded like a cool name at the time, but now...well...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Forgotten**

Long ago, before the names Thunder, Sky, River, Wind, or Shadow had ever been uttered, there were great beings living in the forest of the future Clan cats. These animals were large and fierce, and known still today by the warriors; LionClan, LeopardClan, and TigerClan. LeopardClan were cunning and swift. If a cat fought well in battle, they are said to have fought with the strength of LionClan. TigerClan was brave and burly. The stories and Legends of these powerful cats have been passed down from Warrior to Apprentice; Leader to Queen; Elder to Kit. The greatness of these creatures has not been forgotten, or at least, most of them.

There was one other renowned Clan, one the Warriors have seemed to have neglected to pass on, their legends misplaced. Like the others, this Clan was ferocious and broad, and followed the same code that the other Clans followed. But there was something different about this Clan; it was unlike the others. And for this reason, the three other ancient Clans feared this mighty Clan and it's strangeness. This long-forgotten Clan was known as WolfClan.

WolfClan was, of course, made up of wolves. They were a powerful Clan; their massive, supple muscles and long, ripping fangs made them a formidable Clan, indeed. Even a pup could kill a full warrior of the Leopard, Lion, or TigerClans with their tough, dangerous jaws that could easily rip through tough muscle. The feline's claws and contrastingly dainty fangs seemed to have no effect on the wolves' thick fur and hide, while the canines themselves had no trouble tearing through the soft fur and skin of the great cats with their powerful maw.

The wolves, however, were a kindly Clan. They did not enjoy fighting their comrades, for that is what they thought of the other Clans. They very much enjoyed the hunt, but when it came to violence towards any of the great cats, the gentle wolves avoided it at almost any cost. If one of LeopardClan was found hunting on WolfClan territory, the canine would simply growl a warning and the cat would be off running, fearful of the wolf's intimidating exterior. At first glance, WolfClan seemed gruff and violent, causing the other clans to fear them. But it was _only_ at first glance, for these loving beasts enjoyed playing, albeit roughly, and caressing one another. Just as their descendants, the domesticated dog, love being petted, roughhousing and doing for their companion to please them, WolfClan enjoyed doing favors for the other Clans and such.

WolfClan was a sort of protector of the forest. Whenever the territory was threatened by the revenge-seeking banished or a strange group of aggressive animals that endangered the Clans, WolfClan was always there to protect the other Clans. If one Clan was unjustly attacking the other, WolfClan came to defending Clan's aid, causing the attacking Clan to retreat in fear of being destroyed.

Even as TigerClan, LionClan, and LeopardClan continuously fought over land, WolfClan territory was avoided by all; in recognition of the wolves' kindhearted nature or for fear of their violence, it shall never be known. The differences between the felines and the canines were great. The most noticeable was the physic of the broad animals. Rather than the lithe form of the cats, the wolves had a thick-muscled and expansive build. The short, soft fur of the felines was instead a thick, heavy blanket of coarse hairs that kept them at comfortable warmth during even the coldest leaf-bare. Even the wolves' snouts were shaped differently, being longer, more powerful and more thinly whiskered than the felines'. Their paws had claws less sharpened than the others', but they were always out; another feature that disturbed the cats into believing the wolves were aggressive.

Even more disturbing to the cats was the differences in the Clan life of the wolves. Rather than calling their Deputy a Deputy, they were instead called a Beta, and their Leader an Alpha. What would normally be called a Medicine Cat was called a Healer in WolfClan, and the breeding females were called Pup-Mothers rather than Queens. When the wolves were first born and until they were six moons, they had the suffix –pup at the end of their name, unlike the cats' clans, in which it was –kit. These differences were distressing to LionClan, TigerClan and LeopardClan, and although they make sense—only a mother _cat_ is a queen, an infant wolf is obviously not a kit, Alpha and Beta are more suitable for wolf-kind, and medicine cat is an inappropriate term because the wolves are not cats—it deeply troubled the other clans.

Perhaps their unneeded fear is the cause for the wolves' absence in the current Warriors' myths. In fact, today, cats of all Clans are frightened of dogs. This fear may have branched from their predecessors' fear of the wolves. It will never be known for sure.

* * *

**The Beginning of the End**

It was a dark, stormy night. LeopardClan's medicine cat had fallen ill earlier that moon and was still not better. No matter what they did, LeopardClan could not get their medicine cat, Spottedice, to return to his full health. That terrible night, Spottedice fell into a terrible coughing fit, stopped breathing, and joined StarClan.

The Clan did not know what to do. Spottedice had not had an apprentice, and so there was nobody to take his place. So the leader of LeopardClan, Ringstar, sent three messengers to the other Clans so that their medicine cats, or healer, could visit the Moonstone and ask StarClan who should take Spottedice's place. Burningtail of TigerClan, Singlepelt of LionClan, and Barktooth of WolfClan all agreed to meet the next night and visit the Moonstone. Ringstar himself decided to accompany the medicine cats and healer, so that he may return to his Clan and give the news as soon as possible.

The animals met at the hollow what would one day be Fourtrees, and set off. When the group finally reached the sacred cave, Ringstar sat outside and waited, not wanting to intrude on a meeting not meant for him. As the three representatives touched their noses to the now glowing stone, they were swept away to join StarClan together.

They were immediately confronted with the starry animals, who then told them who the new medicine cat of LeopardClan should be, and who at what times should mentor her. This duty would of course be shared by the other medicine cats and healer, so that she may learn all she can to help her Clan.

After they woke up, they left the Moonstone to confront Ringstar and tell him the news. Burningtail told the leader who it would be, and that he would be there in a day's time to begin her training. Ringstar nodded, thanked them all fervently for the favor, and returned to his anxious Clan.

"The other medicine cats have spoken with StarClan," Ringstar began slowly, "And Leapingstream is to be our next medicine cat!" A wave of cheers rose from the group below him as Ringstar told LeopardClan the news. Leapingstream was a very quick-witted feline, and though she could be cranky at times, she always meant well. The she-cat blinked in astonishment, then rose to her feet as the crowd cheered. She was escorted to her new den by her congratulating Clanmates, and promptly fell asleep, having been on patrol almost all day.

Now, Leapingstream was not a huge fan of WolfClan; in fact, they scared her even more than most. She wished many a time that they would leave the forest and never return. On this night, her wishes twisted into dreams; contorted her mind and the new power she beheld. When she awoke the next morning, she appeared no different than any other day, aside from the excitement building up inside her. Even she did not know at the time, but Leapingstream's fear of WolfClan had subconsciously become hatred.

She did not realize her new detestation until it was time to be trained by WolfClan's healer, Barktooth. As soon as Leapingstream laid eyes on the brown-furred male, her eyes almost closed in the slits of abhorrence. Her claws unsheathed and her neck fur rose threateningly as he padded closer. She was beside herself. When had she started hating the wolves so much?

So she endured that one day, but whenever she was due to be mentored by Barktooth again, she played sick, or told him she was being taught by someone else. Barktooth immediately caught on to her tricks, but thought it was because she was tired of learning so much in so short a time.

Finally, Leapingstream was ready to become a full-on medicine cat. The ceremony was held at the Moonstone with all the other Clan healers. Starclan had become hesitant on whether or not she should receive her medicine cat title with so much hatred in her heart, but decided to give it to her anyway. Leapingstream had always been a kind cat, surely she would never hurt another?

It was a decision they would one day regret. In the night, while Leapingstream was asleep, her new dreams of hate convinced her to finally do something about WolfClan. She plotted, knowing she did not have her Clan's full respect of a medicine cat yet. Leapingstream waited many moons and two seasons before coming to Ringstar with her dreams. She had indeed had these dreams, but they were not from StarClan. She convinced her leader that WolfClan had to be banished from the forest, never to return. He was hesitant, but believed it was StarClan's will, because of the Clan's differences from the rest.

At the next half-moon, Leapingstream met with the other medicine cats at the gathering place before Barktooth arrived, and told them of her dreams. The other cats had had nightmares of WolfClan destroying their own Clan, but assumed them to be just that; Nightmares. Of course they were, but Leapingstream had planted a seed of evil into the cats' heads. Barktooth soon joined them and it was tense for a reason unbeknownst to him.

When the group reached the Moonstone, the cats' heads were too full of fear and hatred, and they blocked out StarClan altogether. Their ancestors tried relentlessly to reach them, to no avail. Only Barktooth was open to their dreams, and in them he was warned of what was to come. The other cats had more nightmares of WolfClan mutilating theirs, and now they, too, were plagued by this new hatred, thinking they were StarClan-sent dreams rather that what they really were.

Burningtail retuned to TigerClan that night, and told them of the oncoming 'danger'. Singlepelt told the leader of LionClan what was to come, and ended up riling up the whole Clan. Leapingstream herself went back to LeopardClan and informed them of the situation. Barktooth raced home to WolfClan and summoned an audience with his leader, and told her of the anger aimed at their Clan.

The next gathering was when everything fell apart. WolfClan was segregated from the other Clans, and the rest gave them hostile looks. When the gathering finally began, the leader of LionClan, Flowingstar, stepped forward to share her Clan's news. But instead, all she did was threaten WolfClan:

"If you and your Clan do not leave this forest in one moon, LionClan will declare war on you, and _make _you leave." Flowingstar did not shout, or even raise her voice, but her stance alone was threatening enough. As she finished, the leader of TigerClan, Blackstar, stepped forward and immediately pledged an allegiance with LionClan if a war were to occur. Next Ringstar stepped forward and spoke.

"LeopardClan, too, will fight beside LionClan and TigerClan if you are not gone in a moon." Ringstar hissed a warning and turned to leave the hollow.

"Wait! WolfClan has done nothing! You cannot banish us! We have never done anything to ever harm you; any of you! Have we ever gotten into a border dispute? No! Have we ever attacked for land or other reasons? No! You cannot _do _this!" WolfClan's leader, Ravenstar, defended her Clan vigorously, and a many cats' haze of loathing faded for a moment as they realized she spoke true words. Had anyone of WolfClan ever even given a cat serious injuries, let alone death blows?

But the haze returned as they thought of the description their medicine cats had given. The gathering turned violent, and StarClan covered the moon with clouds to show this was not what they wanted. But in their fury, the cats assumed it meant they were free to fight, and so chased the wolves away.

When they returned to their camp, WolfClan was aghast. What had they done to deserve this act of tyranny?

"W-what are we going to do, Ravenstar?" This hesitant question came from a black and white apprentice; Blackpaw. Howls of agreement came from the Clan.

"Silence," Ravenstar commanded, almost in a defeated way. "We have two options, that's it. We can stay, and fight for our right to live here, our home. Or, we can save ourselves the pain and loss of many great warriors—which is almost certain to be the outcome—and do as they asked; leave."

Growls of disbelief went through the crowd. They had every right to stay in their home!

"I vote we stay! We've nothing to be ashamed of! _They're _the ones who should be banished!" an angry voice rang through the frosty air, and barks of agreement were heard throughout the pack. It took many moments for the noise to die down, and Ravenstar spoke:

"Then it is decided; WolfClan will stay and fight!"

Howls of every emotion could be heard from all the aggressing Clans all around the forest; anger, frustration, sadness, fear, determination, bitter excitement, and vengefulness. This of course made those Clans even more fearful of WolfClan, and more willing to drive them away.

And so the baying went on, as a lone, forlorn star shot across the great stretch of Silverpelt, mourning the division of the Clans.

* * *

**This prologue thing will be continued in one other chapter.**

**Please review. I'm not going to continue this if I don't get any reviews.**

**Your Pal, **

**ll SuperOreoMan ll**


	2. Prologue part 2

**Wow. This ended up being way longer than I thought it would. Oops.**

**Sorry if the end sucks; no time to proofread, and I was rushing so you could read it :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Moment of Truth**

As the days grew closer to the night of the gathering, WolfClan became more and more apprehensive of what was to happen. They had come across several LeopardClan and LionClan patrols, all warning them to leave before the full moon, but WolfClan had determinedly ignored their threats. The whole Clan planned on defending their honor if it came to it, except the pups, of course. Even the elders planned on fighting, and Barktooth as well, if necessary.

On the night of the gathering, every wolf in the Clan approached the hollow, many hiding in the brush many wolf-lengths away so that the other Clans would not see or scent them and feel threatened right away—for WolfClan was big; bigger than the other Clans because of the large size of their litters and their durability. As the wolves marched proudly into the hollow, heads held high, the other Clans hissed in surprise and dismay. They had not been looking forward to battling these magnificent and formidable creatures, and their fear and hatred took hold of them once again.

As the cats poised to leap, Ringstar held up his striped tail to prevent them from doing so.

"We warned you. We gave you time to leave, and you did not. We shall give you one last chance; do you wish to leave unscathed?" The determined leader was quaking with fear on the inside, but concealed it well.

The large Ravenstar looked down at her unwavering Clan, then looked straight into Ringstar's eyes.

"We will stay."

"Then you have doomed your Clan," Flowingstar chimed in dangerously.

"We gave you time to leave, and you chose otherwise." Blackstar mocked the great wolf to hide his heightening fear. "You've been warned." And with that, the tiger flicked his long tail for LeopardClan, LionClan, and TigerClan to attack.

As the first wave of screeching cats dove forward, the hidden wolves leapt out of hiding and into the fray. The cats seemed to falter in surprise for a moment, before joining the fight once again.

The battle was hardly fair; it was two, three, occasionally four cats per wolf. Even with the uneven odds, the wolves still pulled through much longer than any of the cats had originally thought. Due to their non-violent nature, WolfClan had a hard time being able to fight these delicate cats that were so easily torn apart. Some of the more aggressive wolves ended up killing many cats, but almost howled in grief right in the middle of battle for the loss.

As the cats tried frantically to injure these fierce beasts any way they could, they became more desperate to end this battle. They watched as their Clanmates died around them, becoming more anxious by the minute. The Clans of cats were not even driving the wolves away; they were all in almost the same exact spot as when the fray had begun.

At long last, WolfClan could stand it no more. They had killed cats from all the Clans, and now felt a terrible anguish for it. And if LionClan, LeopardClan, and TigerClan wished them away so badly, why even stay, just to be tormented and hated for eternity? Ravenstar finally held her head up to silverpelt and howled a retreat.

As the wolves pulled away, grateful for the end of the violence, the cats stood where they were; stunned. WolfClan had been winning! Why did they retreat? A tiny LionClan apprentice with severe wounds answered every cats' unspoken question.

"They hated hurting us, and we were trying to banish them; after the only thing we were victims of was their kindness. What have we done?"

The apprentice whispered this last query, but all the cats heard. They all stared at their bloody jaws and claws in horror as they finally came to and realized what they had done. They had only managed to kill two of WolfClan, and with terrible wounds; their gory bodies laying in the full moons' light.

As they looked into silverpelt, the cats saw trickles of light falling from the sky, towards the receding WolfClan. LionClan, LeopardClan, and TigerClan looked on in sadness and grief as they saw these lights connect with the wolves' paws, and they began racing away with the astonishing speed of StarClan at their pawtips.

In one corner of the hollow, a LeopardClan cat sat in the shadows, appalled. As the terrible hatred left her mind, the cat realized what, fully, had happened.

"Not what have _we _done; what have _I _done?" Leapingstream hung her head with shame and nausea as she realized that this was all her fault.

The cats waited for WolfClan to return, but they did not. Many lay in their places, waiting to be treated for their wounds; each bite, tear, and break another reminder of the great mistake that had been made. The healthiest cats were sent to WolfClan's camp, to beg they return and forgive LionClan, LeopardClan, and TigerClan. When the patrol returned empty-pawed—saying that the scent was stale, that the wolves were long gone, and that their scent led away from their camp; far too far away to track—it was almost dawn.

Upon hearing this, Ringstar suddenly looked up determinedly, and unexpectedly limped off into the forest, returning a few moments later carrying something in his jaws. He spat the bundle to the ground, and gestured for the other leaders to come to him. When they were beside him, Ringstar pushed part of the bundle towards each. The great spotted cat took a deep, shuddering breath before beginning to speak.

"I thought it would be… nice, to plant these acorns here, one in each corner of this hollow to remember the four Clans. Even if one is gone, by the rest's folly, we will always be four at heart."

The remaining cats in the hollow murmured their agreement, and the terrible truth at what they'd done crept into them once again; filling each cat up with terrible dismay and refusal to believe that WolfClan would not return.

Flowingstar and Blackstar bowed their heads, took up one acorn each, and padded tiredly to a corner. There, they dug a shallow ditch in the ground and placed an acorn there, then covered it with the now bloody soil of the hollow.

"And now," Ringstar began once they had all been planted, "We shall sit in silent vigil, for our lost Clan."

And all the Clans stayed in vigil for the rest of their lives, never mentioning the Clan of wolves again.

* * *

**The End of the Beginning**

As LeopardClan, LionClan, and TigerClan mourned their loss, WolfClan was running at a speed no earthly animal had ever encountered before. As the power of StarClan came in contact with their paws, the wolves dashed away from all they had ever known at an unbelievable pace; even the elders, pup-mothers, pups, and the badly injured. The wolves howled as they ran, not knowing what was to become of them, as the first tears any wolf had ever had wet their faces and rained behind them to soak into the unfamiliar terrain. They went such a distance from the familiar forest that even with the speed of StarClan at their paws, it took several days to arrive at their final destination.

When they did, it was obvious at once that they were meant to be at this place. There was prey everywhere, surrounding the awed wolves in great herds. There was a lake, with forests, mountains and streams surrounding it. The cold night air blew the scents of herbs just waiting to be discovered to Barktooth's twitching nose, and the soft, luscious grass felt amazingly refreshing on the weary Clan's paws. The promising territory surrounding them was so vast and flourishing that the wolves were stunned into silence.

As WolfClan rested their aching paws and rubbed their freezing pelts, an elder was suddenly compelled to look into the wide, vibrant Silverpelt. Upon glancing upward, the elder gasped and shouted for all to hear. The clear night sky was _glowing,_ the colors suspended in the sky writhing and twisting in magnificent hues of green, blue, purple and orange. A humming began in the wolves' ears, and the floating masses of light, for that's what it was, began to form into very familiar shapes…

The wolves of light padded downward to the earth to meet WolfClan, whose hackles were raised in fear. As the light-wolves approached, the members of WolfClan slowly realized that they knew these wolves, or at least, had known. Now that they'd been recognized, the wolves of light began to speak to WolfClan. Their voices sounded like hundreds, and yet only one:

"_We are your ancestors; formerly of StarClan. Now we walk among the sky-lights of the night to represent a new beginning. We now make up LightClan, your ancestral wolves that walk in the radiance of the night. This will be your new home, all of it; the mountains, the lake, the forest, and the earth. You will flourish here, without the fear and hatred of the other Clans. Your old home is now filled with death, misery, and destruction, and each of the Clan cats regret what has happened. But there is no way to return to your normal life. This is your home now."_

_There will be many struggles at first; new herbs to be gathered, new hunting techniques, new weather, new positions of the sun and moon, new gathering places, new links to us, and new relations. Should you learn to accept these changes, you will thrive. We will be here to help you along the way. We'll always be here, always…"_

The soft voices faded into a deafening silence and the wolves' eyes were open wide in shock. Everything was going to change. And there was nothing they could do to stop it. WolfClan rested for the night, intent on waking in the morning to discuss what they would do.

* * *

Blackpaw's paws itched for him to get up, even after the long days of running. When he could stand it no longer, the black and white apprentice scrambled to his paws and began walking slowly. He absently wandered, not noticing the growing distance between he and his Clan. The large male was due to become a warrior at any time, for the tension between WolfClan and the other Clans had pushed back his ceremony.

When at last the wolf realized how far he'd gone, he was lost. He wanted to turn around and head back to their makeshift camp, but something in him made him keep moving forward. Adrenaline filled his veins as he began to speed up to a trot, then go faster and faster towards a destination he didn't know, but his paws carried him to. Blackpaw's curiosity peaked when he approached a small grove.

The break in the trees was like a path, and Blackpaw's eyes widened in wonder as he observed the strange plants around him. There were bushes with berries on them that he'd never seen before, and small bushes with shiny leaves that he recognized as holly, and many more. But strangest of all was the mushrooms.

The light of Star—no, _Light_Clan lit up the trees and plants around him in a dazzling way, throwing reflections of green-tinted light onto the ground and the large apprentice. The mushrooms, however, seemed to glow of their _own _greenish light, eerily shining on the delicate plants around them. Blackpaw stepped forward intently to examine this strange specimen. He gently pushed the fungus with his paw before completely demolishing the growth with one swipe. He glanced at his paw to realize that the glowing, ruined remains of the mushroom were embedded in his paw fur.

The excited young wolf trotted forward a few steps, then looked back at the lighted trail he had left. The sweet aroma the newly crushed fungus discharged was delicious, but something told Blackpaw that he should not eat it. The apprentice coated his remaining paws in the glowing substance and trotted dutifully onward.

There were more of the glowing mushrooms, two lines of them on either side of a dirt path leading into a large cave. After hesitantly entering the cave, Blackpaw followed another trail of the lighted fungus into a tunnel that branched off from the cave. It turned sharply, and it seemed as if it must lead back out into the open air again, but did not. The glowing trail of mushrooms ended abruptly, and the only light left was the smothered luminescence of the mushrooms crushed beneath Blackpaw's feet. The tunnel became smaller and smaller, but not so small that the black and white wolf couldn't squeeze through into a cavern at the end of the tunnel. There were tree roots hanging from the ceiling of the grotto, and Blackpaw could tell he was underneath a large tree.

Near the back corner of the cavern, near where Blackpaw would expect the trunk of the tree to stand above the earth he was under, lay a rock. But it was not the rock that drew his attention; it was the crystals covering it. Long, purple gems sprang out from the rugged stone, shiny and smooth. There were a few of the luminescent mushrooms around these crystals, but most of the light that was illuminating the jewels came from a gap in the roof of the cavern. Blackpaw walked forward to stand right beneath this hole, and look out into the night. A tall, broad tree trunk lay on side, while the other held no obstruction; only pure night sky, the waning moon, and the glimmer of LightClan.

These combined lights caused the stones to glow a calming purple color, and Blackpaw felt compelled to touch his nose to these gems. He did so, and was immediately swept up into the night sky to be with the new LightClan. They spoke to him:

"_So you came. This is good. This cave you have discovered will replace the Highstones your Clan used to visit. It will be a link to us, LightClan, and a place of peace, unification, and honor. There will be changes, as we said before. We will tell you, and you will tell your Clan."_

Blackpaw stood in awe, hackles raised in wonder at what was happening. He nodded when they told him he'd be messenger—he seemed to have subconsciously known all along—but couldn't help but notice that they used two plurals a lot: _Leaders, _and _Clans._

When the barrage of information was complete, Blackpaw stumbled back to his Clan. He mentally noted that it was still dark out, even thought the sun should have begun to rise by now. His head stuffed with new information for his Clan, Blackpaw seemed many moons older than just a few moments before. His encounter with LightClan had changed him, and he knew in his heart, that he was now ready to begin a life anew.

* * *

The first thing WolfClan noticed when they slowly woke up, was the absence of their oldest apprentice. Assuming he'd gone to explore or hunt, as many others had done, the Clan waited for him to return; for it was his time to become a warrior at last. As they waited, the wolves looked earnestly at the territory around them. They were currently in a corner between the lakefront and a river flowing from it, and many wolves felt at home right there. Others, however, looked to the mountains in longing; wanting to feel the wind in their fur and the hard, sturdy stone beneath their paws. Still more wished to be underneath the comforting foliage in the woodland a distance away, and to have it's reassuring concealment. The last of the wolves saw some earthen burrows at the base of the mountain and yearned to camp there, in the warmth of the earth. The Clan gathered into groups, each staring at their desired territory in a coveting way.

At last the apprentice was spotted heading back to their temporary camp, his black and white fur blowing in a gentle wind. The wolves noticed that he carried nothing, but his paws seemed to glow with the same green that had come from the sky in the form of LightClan. WolfClan looked in wonder as Blackpaw neared them, and felt the difference in the young male. His outward appearance was young, but when the wolves met his gaze, they were startled to see an amount of knowledge and experience way beyond his age. Blackpaw marched straight for Ravenstar, who stood up quickly when she realized this.

The two wolves spoke quietly for many moments; Ravenstar's ears pricking in interest, laid back in confusion, and fur prickling in unease. At last the couple broke apart, and Ravenstar promptly called a Clan meeting.

"Blackpaw has been chosen by Sta—LightClan to give us a very important message, and to tell us of this place. But, we will need a place to live first, so that needs to be decided now."

An outburst of exclamations broke out all at once. There were four different areas the wolves wished to live in, and they wanted to tell their leader why their idea would be best.

"_Silence!_" Ravenstar yipped impatiently. "We need to decide this fast. Where we place our camp should be filled with prey, have plentiful herbs and water, and be safe from attacks of any other animals living there. So, I'm going to send out four patrols, seeing as there's four different environments you would like to live in, and they will each get information on the territory they examine. Moonhawk, Mothspirit, and Rocktail will go into the mountains and look for our needs." The three wolves jumped up in eagerness, for this was the territory they'd wished to live in. The wolves immediately darted away to the mountains.

"Thistlenose, Oakfang, and Willowsong will journey to the base of the mountains and look for a campsite there. Brackentail, Shortstump, and Barkwood will go and explore the forest, and Thirstpelt, Glisteningstream, and Volepaw will examine the territory that we're in now." Ravenstar seemed to know exactly who wanted to live where as she picked each patrol, and all the wolves stood to do as they were told. "Come back by sunhigh, and don't keep us waiting."

As these patrols scoured the land, Ravenstar formed her own patrol with Blackpaw and his mentor, Silverblossom, to show her their new link to LightClan, the Lightstones. They journeyed to the cave, where Blackpaw showed his leader the curious mushrooms and the Lightstones, and where Ravenstar pressed her nose to the amethyst crystals to share tongues with LightClan. Once with them, LightClan told Ravenstar the same things that they'd told Blackpaw. When their session was over, Ravenstar returned to their momentary home and informed WolfClan of the newest findings—the Lightstones.

As they were told, each patrol returned by sunhigh, if that's what you could call it. The sun seemed to have climbed up to it's tallest ascent, but was not yet in the middle of the sky. All three patrols found a bountiful supply of prey, water, and herbs, and a place perfect for a camp. Ravenstar was at a loss for words. Her whole Clan was falling apart in front of her; arguing over where they were to live. _They seem to have recovered from their experience with LionClan, TigerClan, and LeopardClan, _the black she-wolf thought ruefully.

"Ravenstar." The voice gave her chills, being so youthful yet so sensible. She turned around to face Blackpaw, who seemed much older than he was. "LightClan spoke of Clan_s_, as in more than one. I think we are meant to separate, and be four once again."

Ravenstar sighed before speaking solemnly. "I fear that if we don't, the Clan will tear itself apart anyways." And with this, she called a meeting.

"WolfClan; we have much to do, and not all of it is good. But before we begin the bad, there is an apprentice that deserves his warrior name." Blackpaw's head snapped up, his ears pricked, and all at once he seemed like the energetic young apprentice he used to be. "Blackpaw, will you step forward?"

The black and white apprentice danced forward, all signs of his former wise intelligence gone, and crouched against the earth with his ears back and nose pointed up towards his leader.  
"Silverblossom, do you believe that Blackpaw is ready to become a warrior?"

"He most certainly is."

"Then by the powers given to me by—" The black she-wolf momentarily paused as she didn't know exactly what to say, since it had been StarClan that had _given _her her leadership and lives, but they now went by LightClan. "—by our ancestors, I give you your warrior name. Blackpaw, from this moment forward, in honor of your discovery of the Lightstones, you will be known as Blackjewel."

Ravenstar strode forward to rub her scent on Blackjewel to mark him as a true member of WolfClan. She could feel him shiver at her touch, his anticipation of becoming a warrior finally becoming a reality.

"Blackjewel, Blackjewel, Blackjewel!" the Clan chanted with vigor. Ravenstar allowed them a few moments of happiness before dropping the huge load on them.

"Yes," she began, "We have a new warrior to celebrate, but now there is some bad news." Ravenstar took a breath before continuing. "Blackjewel and I both believe—through our conversations with LightClan—that we are supposed to split into four Clans, like we originally were back in the old forest." Howls of disbelief, anger, and shock filled the air, and startled some nearby moose into galloping away.

"Just think!" Blackjewel chimed in, "You all want to live in a different place; this can be so! When we spoke to LightClan," the new warrior glanced in Ravenstar's direction, "They spoke of the new Clan_s, _and leader_s_. Plurals; more than one. Ravenstar and I both interpreted this to be a sign that we must divide; for even if we don't now, our disagreeing opinions will tear us apart in the end."

The black and white warrior looked at Ravenstar, and she nodded at him solemnly. WolfClan was no longer yelling, but they were talking quietly amongst themselves; some agreeing that they must separate, but unhappy about the division, and some disagreeing with the idea of separating, but still firmly standing by their differing opinions on where to live.

"If we separate, we will have to pick new Alphas, Healers, and Betas, and each Clan will each be _very_ small," Willowsong pointed out after stepping forward. "Not to mention we'll have to pick out _names_ for these new Clans." There were murmurs of agreement from around the Clan, and, having gotten her point across, the grey she-wolf stepped back.

"Yes, but if we _don't _separate where would we live? We are _not_ all agreeing!" Silverblossom countered. "And each Clan would become larger with time."

There were murmurs throughout the Clan, and more wolves' minds began to change. If LightClan had spoken, who were they to argue?

WolfClan discussed and bickered until the sun was close to setting. By this time, most had been convinced to form separate Clans, and the few who wanted to stay together weren't so against it and felt that it would happen anyways. That night, they slept together as WolfClan for the last time.

* * *

Barktooth was one of the first to awaken the next day. He got up, stretched, and scratched the clumps of dried grass from his light-brown pelt. He padded towards the edge of the lake and drank deeply from it's fresh depths. His eyes traveled across the landscape as he drank. He noticed how the calm lake gently lapped at the shore around him. The lake itself stretched out and around their makeshift camp to form a crescent. He thought this would be a wonderful place to stay, what with the abundance of plants and medical herbs he was just beginning to discover, and thought he would stay here when the Clan parted.

He lifted his head and sighed in sorrow. They had decided that the Clan would, indeed, separate, but now everyone was consumed with sadness. Pup-mothers would be separated from their pups, friends from friends, siblings from siblings. _But LightClan has wished it to be, _Barktooth tried to convince himself, surprising himself that he had adjusted to his ancestors' new name already. The rest of WolfClan stirred around him, and he loped over to his awakening leader and stood beside her.

"Ravenstar," Barktooth murmured somberly, "We'll have to do this soon. So we can journey to o-our new homes."

"Yes," Ravenstar yawned. She shook her big, black head and rose to her feet silently. She raised a paw slightly and used it to motion towards sturdy looking branch on the willow tree by the lakeshore that was relatively low-hanging. She took a running leap and gracefully bounded atop the limb, which swayed carelessly under her weight. She turned to face her Clan,—now fully awake and passing scents—raised her muzzle to the sky and howled for them to gather beneath her.

When everyone had come and was sitting with their ears pricked, Ravenstar first asked them to break up into groups depending on where they wished to live. A few moments later, what used to be WolfClan was divided up into four relatively equal groups with about seven wolves each. Barktooth was the pack that would live in at the base of the mountains, Blackjewel with the forest pack, and Ravenstar declared that she would be joining the one headed into the mountains.

"But who will be our new Alphas? And Healers?" came a shout from the pack headed to the base of the mountain.

"I had a dream from LightClan last night," Ravenstar explained. "They told me who would be good leaders, and so I shall appoint them for LightClan. Silverblossom, Glisteningstream, and Willowsong, will you please come forward?"

And three very surprised, and nervous-looking, wolves stepped noiselessly from their groups.

"Silverblossom, you first."

The she-wolf immediately crouched to the ground as she had in her warriors ceremony, but Ravenstar quick told her to stand up.

"You are becoming a leader, not a regular warrior. You will stand," Ravenstar demanded. "LightClan has asked me to do something very different, and that has never been done before. Two things, actually," the large, black she-wolf added thoughtfully.

The wolves knew not what she spoke of, but quivered in anticipation. A warm wind blew through their makeshift camp, and the long, trailing leaves of the willow tree Ravenstar leaped from to meet Silverblossom caressed the wolves sitting closest to it.

"Never before has a wolf been made leader by another, _living _wolf. Today I will do just that." Ravenstar stepped towards Silverblossom. "And never before has any leader had a name but 'star' following their name before, but today I will not do that."

Mutters came from the nameless packs, and hey wondered what she could possibly mean.

"Silverblossom, you are truly a noble warrior. You have a deep compassion that will serve you well, as well as a severe bite that is unexpected from such a soft-looking creature." Silverblossom bristled with pride at the praise. "Though I can not officially declare you leader of your Clan, I can do it efficiently enough to last you until the next half-moon, when all the Alphas and newly picked Healers will journey to the Lightstones together, and receive it formally from LightClan. From now until you're dead, and beyond, you will be known as Silverlight, Alpha of your Clan!"

Every wolf cheered for her, and for the significance of her title 'light'. They had truly accepted LightClan as their ancestors, now! Silverlight trotted happily back to her new Clan, the one headed towards the forest, and received nuzzles from all four. When the Clans quieted, Ravenstar beckoned Glisteningstream to her.

"Glisteningstream, you have shown great courage throughout your life, and ferocity disproportional to your size," Ravenstar nodded to the small she-wolf, who nodded back sheepishly. "From this day forward, you will be known as Glisteninglight, Alpha of your Clan!"

Barks, yips, and howls filled the air once more as Glisteninglight made her way back to her Clan of wolves who would live by the lake. Finally, Ravenstar asked Willowsong to come forward. The abnormally large male stood bravely before her.

"Willowsong, my brother," Ravenstar began with a sad smile. "You are very strong-willed, and I know you will always stick by your Clan no matter what. You've shown your bravery time and time again, and you are the strongest thing I know. Forever onward, you will be known as Willowlight, Alpha of your Clan!"

Cheers echoed on and on for what the Clans thought would be the last ceremony, until Ravenstar called for silence. They were surprised at what she had to say.

"I know that it is inappropriate to name one's self, but I don't have much of a choice," Ravenstar began with a chuckle. "Well, from now on, you can call me Ravenlight, Alpha of my Clan!"

And so the wolves broke out into happy barking yet again. They nuzzled, tackled, groomed, and spoke to the friends and family they would be leaving. Ravenlight sat where she was, great sadness overwhelming her. This was her Clan, and it was falling apart. She cared so much for each and every wolf here; how could she bear to raise tooth or nail against them if it came to it? _Well, hopefully they won't be able to raise tooth or nail to each other, either. _Ravenstar stood and joined with the farewells.

It was almost sunset when the wolves could finally go their separate ways. Each Clan followed heir new leaders in the direction of their new homes, and dispelled the name of WolfClan forever.

* * *

**Epilogue of the Prologue**

Almost a half-moon after the Clans split up, the Alphas and Healers came together to meet at the Lightstones. Glisteninglight came accompanied by Barktooth; Silverlight was joined by a male wolf by the name of Starlingfeather; Ravenlight came with Moonhawk, a black and silver male; and Willowlight was accompanied by the she-wolf Rainheart. The new Healers immediately clustered around Barktooth, determined to learn all they possibly could. The Alphas eagerly bumped muzzles and began chatting.

"My Clan has decided that we will be called MountainClan," Ravenlight said proudly. "It just made sense."

"We are known as LakeClan, seeing as we live on the lake," Glisteninglight declared joyously.

"My Clan is EarthClan," Willowlight said gruffly, giving no explanation for this choice.

"We are ForestClan," Silverlight nodded, "Because, well, because we live in a forest!" she added with a laugh.

"MountainClan, LakeClan, EarthClan, and ForestClan. We are four once again," Ravenlight pointed out thoughtfully.

Meanwhile, Barktooth was explaining to his three new apprentices how to recognize and determine herbs. It was going to be some hard work to mentor three wolves at once, not to mention they all lived in far-away territories!

The three new Alphas and three new Healers journeyed, side by side with the original two, to the Lightstones, where they became the official leaders and Healers each of MountainClan, LakeClan, EarthClan, and ForestClan.

And so begins a new journey…

* * *

**Please review, it makes me write faster :P**

**Your Pal,**

**ll SuperOreoMan ll**


	3. Basic Info

_****_

This is just basic info/random stuff. In the Warriors books, it was easy to learn the basics because Firepaw was just learing it too, but now it's in the middle of a story/wolf's life and I don't want to waste time by explaining stuff. And the character wouldn't need to, because they would already know it. It may seem long, but it's really not.

_**I hope I got all the information you guys'll need.**_

_**Did you know that Scourge is Firestar's half-brother? Now that's surprising!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**The wolves live in a random place in Alaska, sort of near Fairbanks. The different Clans don't come into contact all that often, because of their territories' vastness, so they may have differing terms for times and such. **

***NEW* There's now a link to a map of the new territories of 'WolfClan'! If you want to see it (plus some more stuff), go to my profile and click the link provided.**

**I drew it myself. It's not half bad, if I do say so myself!**

* * *

**TERRITORIES**

**ForestClan** lives in a dense woodland, similar to that of ThunderClan. A river runs through it near the MountainClan border, and the trees are mostly deciduous. A little bit of open fields near the edge of their territory.

**MountainClan** territory begins a little ways into the forest at the base of the mountains, and extends to the tallest peak of the mountain. Of course the wolves cannot travel to that height, but it is theirs all the same. A little bit of open fields near the edge of their territory.

**EarthClan **has territory a bit like ShadowClan—a mostly pine forest and a little bit of marsh-like land. However, it also includes the base of the mountains and a portion of open fields.

**LakeClan**'s camp is half-surrounded by the lake and a bit of river. The rest of their territory is similar to WindClan's; just open field-like things. Lucky for them, that's where a lot of herds pass through.

* * *

**CEREMONIES**

**Apprentice:  
**Same as the cats'.

**Warrior:  
**Same as the cats', but rather than the leader placing their head on the apprentice's shoulder and the apprentice licking said shoulder, the apprentice lays on their stomach with their tail tucked underneath them, ears back, and their nose pointing up at their leader. This is the submissive pose, and proves loyalty to the leader/Clan. The leader will then rub the apprentice along their body with their own to mark them as a member of the Clan.

**Beta:  
**Leader declares the new deputy, who then crouches, and the leader places their paws over the newly appointed deputy's paws.

**Alpha:  
**After becoming leader, the new alpha must journey to the Lightstones, a cluster of amethyst crystals that glow in LightClan's radiance in a cavern at the base of the mountains. Here they lay and touch their nose to the Lightstones and promptly fall asleep. Then they are with the ranks of LightClan, who speak with them and give them the ability to grow instead of nine lives. In the next moon or so, the leader will grow slowly to a size that distinguishes them as Alpha. It is painful at times, but they are not allowed to consume any pain-relieving herbs, nor complain or whimper about it, as it is an ordeal that all leaders must go through. If they do not follow this they are said to be unworthy of being leader and are painfully shrunk back down to their original size and not allowed to become leader, or ever become leader. This has only happened twice since the arrival of the wolves.

**Elder:  
**Alpha asks the warrior if it is their desire to give up their warrior name and join the elders. The retiring warrior replies that they do, and the leader bows to them and thanks them for their loyal service to the Clan.

**Healer:  
**At the half-moon when all the healers meet, the healer apprentice's mentor will proclaim that they are going to become an actual healer. The ceremony is the same as a medicine cat ceremony, except they have to assume the same submissive position as a wolf that's becoming a warrior does to prove loyalty to their Clan, mentor, and leader. The mentor will then rub them to mark them as a true healer of their Clan.

* * *

**HERBS**

**Beach pea:  
**_Low bush with long, trailing stems and purple flowers  
_If eaten, can cause partial or total paralysis

**Bunchberry:  
**_Low bush with six-leaved clusters with the berries/flowers at the median of the bunch  
_Crushed leaves placed on eyelids to reduce eye swelling and redness; poultice of leaves placed on skin wounds or burns to facilitate healing

**Burdock:  
**_Small bush with pokey ball things on the top  
_Root purifies blood, and so cures infection

**Devil's Club:  
**_Large shrub with cone-shaped berry clusters  
_Bark is used to relieve colds and pain; berries are toxic

**Fireweed:  
**_Tall grassy stalks with purple-ish-pink blossoms at the top  
_When eaten it's good vitamins; placed over a cut to draw the pus out and prevents it from healing too quickly with pus in it

**Chamomile:  
**_Looks like a daisy with a very tall middle and little petals  
_Used as a sedative/calming herb. Cannot be given to pregnant or nursing queens.

**Comfrey:  
**_Small plant with small, bell shaped purple flowers that hang down  
_Mends broken bones and stops infection

**Gordaldo:  
**_Long-stalked plant with many tiny leaves and small white flower bunches, aka Yarrow!  
_When placed on skin, leaves slow bleeding and speed up recovery from severe bruising; also a mild pain reliever. Intensifies other the medicinal action of herbs taken with it, and eliminates toxins from the body.

**Hawthorn:  
**_Large bush or small tree with usually thorny branches and white blossoms  
_The plant is used as a strengthening herb, and the berry, or _haw, _is used to aid digestion.

**Jewelweed:  
**_Small flowering plant with purple flowers  
_Used to treat bee stings, poison ivy, stinging nettle rashes and insect bites

**Juniper:  
**_Bush with spiked leaves, such as an evergreen, and blue-ish-purple berries  
_Eaten, provides relief for arthritis, cough/congestion

**Lingonberry:  
**_Small evergreen shrub with bunches of bright red berries/white, cupped flowers  
_Juice used for sore throat; promotes digestion, or snowblindness when applied to eyes.

**Monkshood:  
**_Small, flowering bush in the buttercup family, has purple flowers  
_Juice causes numbing; roots are very poisonous

**Nepeta:  
**_Catnip! It just has a lot of different names…  
_Soothes coughs; oil gets rid of fleas (this may not be accurate, but it said bugs so I went with it).

**Northern Labrador Tea:  
**_Fat-leafed bush with white flowers  
_Leaves chewed are treatment for cold, cough, chest congestion, constipation; ash or poultice applied to aching joints for relief

**Rose hips:  
**_Fruit of wild rose or prickly rose; fat, red berries  
_Promotes overall good health; prevents colds

**Skunk Cabbage:  
**_Half-cupped yellow flower with thick stamen sticking out of it  
_Mashed roots will heal and prevent infection; smell dried roots to relieve headache

**Wild Raspberry:  
**_I would hope you know what a raspberry looks like.  
_Leaves prevent miscarrying, ease labor pains, and increase milk supply

**Willow:  
**_Big, ginormous tree with long, hanging leaves  
_When chewed, leaves heal mouth sores; bark used as general pain reliever and lowers fevers

**White Spruce:  
**_Evergreen tree  
_Place sap on wounds for healing, to stop bleeding and to prevent infection; juice squeezed from new spruce tips relieve sore eyes

**Wormwood:  
**_Low, fern-looking bushel of leaves  
_Crushed leaves relieves sore muscles and joints; swallowed for cold, sore throat, and upset stomach relief

**Valerian:  
**_Flowering plant with heads of sweetly scented pink or white flowers  
_Sedative; used to help a cat sleep and heal or grieve or whatever.

_**Rose hips, hawthorn**_**,** and _**fireweed **_used for long journeys as strengtheners.

**Rabbit Bile **is used to rid a wolf of ticks, because mice are obviously too small.

**Animal skins** are used rather than cobwebs, because of the wolves' relative size. That would be a _lot _of cobwebs…

Instead of just moss for bedding, the wolves use **dried leaves, feathers and anything else that's soft that they can find**, possibly including moss.

_**If you guys know of any other herbs that do/heal things that have not been mentioned or have been mentioned only a little, please tell me in a PM or review. Thanks!**_

* * *

**ANIMAL RELATIONS**

**_Ravens _**and wolves have a special bond. Ravens follow wolves to eat their leftovers, and wolves keep an eye out for circling ravens because they're a sign of possible food below.

**_Bears _**eat pups, but the adults can usually chase them away. Very common. (brown, grizzly, black, occasional polar)

**_Coyotes_ **are basically avoided, but confrontations are aggressive.

**_Foxes_ **steal from wolf kills, and wolves use vacant fox dens.

_**Mountain Lions **(aka pumas, cougars, and panthers)_** _and Lynxes_ **aren't usually seen by the wolves, but they do know and recognize what they are.

**_Wolverines_ **are like the wolves' version of badgers (except they're a little more equal in size)—in fact, wolverines and badgers are very closely related. They are three to four feet, brown, and highly aggressive when it comes to their territory.

* * *

**HUNTING**

**Beaver: **LakeClan hunts these most, but also ForestClan in the river that runs at the edge of their territory and occasionally EarthClan in their river that is the EarthClan/LakeClan border.

**Caribou: **Mostly EarthClan and MountainClan prey, sometimes LakeClan and ForestClan at the edge of their forest territory, because the caribou avoid trees.

**Dall Sheep: **Typically MountainClan prey, but EarthClan will occasionally find some if they venture up the mountains.

**Deer: **Hunted dominantly by ForestClan, sometimesby MountainClan when they go into the woods at the edge of their territory at the ForestClan/MountainClan border, and occasionally LakeClan and EarthClan, but the deer prefer the foliage of the forest.

**Fish:** Mostly LakeClan prey, but ForestClan and EarthClan (though modestly) as well.

**Moose: **Hunted by all the Clans.

**Musk Ox: **Mostly LakeClanprey because they like open terrain and rivers, but occasionally EarthClan and ForestClan when they venture to the flat, treeless areas at the edge of their territories. Musk Oxen are very dangerous to hunt because they can throw a wolf high into the air or simply ram it with their broad horns.

**Mountain Goat:** Typically MountainClan prey, though EarthClan will find some in the winter at the base of the mountains.

**Wild Boar: **All Clans hunt these, but least of all LakeClan, since the boars avoid the wet area. They are very dangerous, and so wolves usually take the piglets, but when they do attack the full grown boar, it is from behind so as not to get attacked by their tusks.

**Rabbits, Mice, Ermine, Lemmings and Squirrels: **Hunted by all the Clans, though mostly when larger prey is scarce.

Clans will usually send out one large hunting party a day to try and get a deer, caribou, or other large game. Wolves, however, only catch something 1 out of every 10 hunting trips, so if the large patrol comes back without fresh-kill, the Clan will then send out a few small hunting parties, or even single wolves depending on their need of food, to get small prey. However, a wolf can go quite some time without food; their bodies are designed to eat a lot all at once or not eat at all for a while. They can eat up to 22 pounds of meat and then eat nothing for many days. Wolves try to go after the animals too sick, weak, or fat to keep up with the herd and pick them off.

* * *

**WOLF VOCABULARY**

**Tail-length:** a _wolf_ tail's length away; ≈20 inches (≈50.8 cm)

**Moose-length:** a moose's length away; ≈8 feet (≈2.4 m)

**Peak-sun: **ForestClan wolves (the story will be from a ForestClan wolf's point of view) refer to midday as Peak-sunbecause at midday the sun (from where their territory is) appears to be directly on top of MountainClan's mountain-home tip. Varies throughout the Clans, because, remember, they are in Alaska.

**Peak-moon: **They refer to midnight (moonhigh) as Peak-moon for the afore mentioned reasons.

**Hind-leggers: **what the wolves call twolegs.

**Dog-slave: **the sled dogs the wolves occasionally see.

**Lone-wolf:** duh, a no brainer. AKA loner.

**Omega:** if you were to look this one up, it would mean lowest member of the pack that babysits and such. Here, it's an insult; meaning very low, worth little, ect.

**More words having to do with length (_blank_-length, ect) may be added later if the need arises.**

* * *

**CLIMATE (I guess)**

_Forgive me if I got any information wrong._

**Summer Solstice**** (June 21****st**** ish)—about 20 hours of sunlight  
**Start losing about 5-10 minutes of daylight per day until the winter solstice.

**Winter Solstice**** (December 21****st**** ish)—about 4 hours of light  
**Start gaining 5-10 minutes of daylight per day until the summer solstice and the cycle starts over again.

Can have summer temperatures in the 80°s or 90°s. Winter temperatures may fall to -40° or -50°. The clearest weather statewide comes in spring and early summer. Late summer and fall are the rainy seasons.

_Sunrise is still sunrise, and sunset is still sunset, but since the sun and moon don't rise all the way in Alaska, sunhigh and moonhigh have to be changed._

* * *

**LIGHTCLAN**

As many of you know, in Alaska the northern lights are beautiful and bright. Now that they live there, the wolves' ancestors have become LightClan, and walk within the northern lights (aurora borealis).

To speak with their ancestors, the wolves must journey to the Lightstones; a cluster of amethyst crystals that glow from the lights of the moon, LightClan (northern lights), and the luminescent mushrooms. So even if it's cloudy, the mushrooms' glow will illuminate them.

To get to the Lightstones, a wolf must take the mushroom-lighted path through the forest, and into a shallow cave at the base of the mountain. On the right side of the cave, there is a tunnel branching straight out that takes a sudden right after a few moose-lengths, and turns a little as it goes onward. Eventually, the tunnel will open up into a cavern, similar to that of the Moonstone. Roots hang from the ceiling, and a gap in the roof lets the light flow in and causes the Lightstones to shine. Along with the frickin' awesome glowing mushrooms.

* * *

_**If I missed **_**anything, **_**or you have questions, PLEASE tell me in a review. Thanks! **_

**_Your Pal,_**

**_ll SuperOreoMan ll_**


	4. Allegiences

**We all hate 'em, but... ALLEGIENCE TIME!!!**

**AAAAAHHH!!! LIES!!! To anyone who had already read this, I have made a slight alterment (hehe, made up word :)**

**Check out STARPAW!!!! Her description has been CHANGED!!! I forgot to change it before uploading this and now it is WRONG!!! Well, it _was, _but I changed it. (and in case you didn't figure it out, she is the main character)**

**LakeClan, MountainClan, and EarthClan are not complete. Just to let you know. **

* * *

**FORESTCLAN ****('aka' refers to what they'd be in Warriors)**

**ALPHA **_**(aka, Leader)  
**_SPOTTEDLIGHT—light-grey male with black around eyes, on ears, around head, and on tail-tip

**BETA** _**(aka, Deputy)**_  
STONEFIRE—grey and red patched male  
APPRENTICE, STARPAW*

**HEALER**_** (aka, medicine cat)  
**_RUNNINGDEER—light brown male  
APPRENTICE, LOSTPAW

**WARRIORS**

SILVERTAIL—white she-wolf with silver tail, paws, and facial markings

ROSECLAW—russet-colored she-wolf with rust-colored highlights

RABBITFOOT—grey male with yellow tail and paws

GRAYPELT—totally grey, elderly male

NIGHTBLOSSOM—deep black and grey she-wolf  
APPRENTICE, FLOWERPAW

THORNHEART—red male with yellow highlights

SEETHINGRIVER— she-wolf with blue-grey, grey, light grey, and dark grey patches  
APPRENTICE, GROWLPAW

LIGHTNINGFUR—cream, grey, and yellow male

ADDERSTRIKE—red, brown and russet male wolf  
APPRENTICE, COARSEPAW

RAVENSTORM—dark black she-wolf

BROKENHOWL—irritable dark brown she-wolf

STURDYFANG—black and white male

CLOVERWING—small yellow male with yellow eyes

**APPRENTICES**

GROWLPAW—light grey male

COARSEPAW--russet male

FLOWERPAW—white she-wolf with brown peppered back

LOSTPAW—small white she-wolf

*STARPAW—deep black she-wolf with white, star-like spots on her butt

**PUP-MOTHERS**_** (aka, queen)**_

JEWELPELT—black, brown, grey, white, and red spotted she-wolf (Springpup, Bonepup, Cherrypup)

COTTONFEATHER—kindhearted cream she-wolf (Dustpup, Featherpup, Applepup)

**ELDERS**

LILACFLAME—white she-wolf with silver, russet, ginger, and yellow peppered all over her head and back

NUZZLEHEART—kind-hearted brown-ish red she-wolf

CRYSTALFANG—wise, yellow she-wolf

* * *

**MOUNTAINCLAN**

**ALPHA**  
CINDERLIGHT—gray she-wolf with slightly ginger back, head and tail  
APPRENTICE, BOULDERPAW

**BETA**  
ICETHROAT—gray male with white neck, chest, and paws

**HEALER**  
LICHENFROST—yellow, grey, brown and black she-wolf

**WARRIORS**

SNOWFUR—beautiful pure white she-wolf

WHISPERSTONE—grey, white and black male  
APPRENTICE, LEAPINGPAW

EAGLESTRIKE—brown and white feisty she-wolf

MUSHROOMGLOW—brown, gray and white male

**PUP-MOTHERS**

DAPPLESTAR—gray dappled she-wolf

**ELDERS**

DAYBLOSSOM—white and yellow she-wolf

* * *

**LAKECLAN**

**ALPHA**  
THRUSHSTAR—yellow and black male

**BETA**  
FROZENSPRAY—snow-white she-wolf with flecks of grey

**HEALER**  
REEDFOREST—russet and deep brown male

**WARRIORS**

TANGLESTRIPE—black and brown male with random grey stripes  
APPRENTICE, BEAVERPAW

CHERRYLEAF—red and white she-wolf

BROWNFEATHER—male of various shades of brown

SNOWFUR—pure white she-wolf

**PUP-MOTHERS**

RIPPLEWING—grey, brown, and red she-wolf

**ELDERS**

RAVENHEART—male so black he looks bluish

* * *

**EARTHCLAN**

**ALPHA  
**APPLELIGHT—brown male with grey and white flecks

**BETA**  
GROWLFANG—solid gray male

**HEALER  
**LEAFSTAR—white and black she-wolf

**WARRIORS**

CRYSTALWING—russet she-wolf with grey eyes

ROSETAIL—red and brown she-wolf  
APPRENTICE, DAISYPAW

ERMINECLAW—grey male with yellow eyes

EARTHWOOD—brown and grey she-wolf  
APPRENTICE, RIPPEDPAW

STRIPPEDBARK—brown and white male

**PUP-MOTHERS**

SOFTMUZZLE—white she-wolf with yellow eyes

**ELDERS**

GRAYFERN—gray she-wolf with darker gray fernlike markings

* * *

**PS: Yes, I know, I switch between grAy and grEy. I like it both ways. So I _use_ both ****ways. So HA!**

**Your Pal,**

**SuperOreoMan**


	5. Chapter 1 FINALLY

**AAHHH!!! FINALLY, CHAPTER ONE!!! I hope you're all as excited as me...**

**Disclaimer:**** Erin Hunter may own Warriors, and therefore the basic idea of this story, but I own the charaters, plot, Clans, and da AWESOMENESS!!!**

**Okay, I know it was part of the prologue, but there is ****no way in **_**heck**_** that wolves would beat a bunch of lions and tigers and leopards (oh, my!). It just wouldn't happen. So, to compensate for this…wrongness, just pretend they were GIANT wolves! Like in Twilight, only not quite **_**that**_** big. If that makes sense. And to those of you who haven't seen it, just really, spankin'-big wolves.**

**And guess what? There's a picture of Starpaw on my site now! Link is on my profile.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Starpaw's neck fur bristled in nervousness, and she swallowed hastily. She lifted her head slightly to catch the scent of any prey that might be near. In the clean, full-leaf air, she smelled several herbs, wildflowers, some small prey, an old wolverine trail, and a lone deer.

_Yes! _Starpaw thought in triumph. She looked back at her mentor, Stonefire, and three of her other Clanmates—Sturdyfang, Brokenhowl, and Nightblossom—and nodded in the direction of the deer trail. She started off in that direction, leading the hunt for large game.

This was Starpaw's assessment. Each apprentice had to lead a successful hunt before becoming a warrior, and it was finally Starpaw's turn. Her tail wagged quickly in excitement. In less than a moon, Starpaw would be an apprentice! She suppressed a happy yip and continued onward, her black pelt melting into the shadows of the forest darkened by night.

Her ears pricked as she heard a twig snap a few moose-lengths away. Starpaw snapped her attention in the direction it came from, and crouched when she saw the form of a large buck. She raised her hind leg for the hunting party to halt, and she heard them do so. Starpaw glanced back at the warriors behind her, and she motioned towards the buck with her muzzle. Their eyes followed where she pointed, and Stonefire nodded at her proudly.

Starpaw carefully backtracked and joined the group. She looked at each of them and quickly decided which position they would take. She spoke in the slightest whisper.

"Nightblossom, you come from behind. Sturdyfang, left, and Stonefire the right," She thought for a moment, before adding, "Brokenhowl, you can join Nightblossom in the back. Both of you spread out so it can't escape."

Each wolf nodded at her, knowing that they must obey since she was leading the hunt. They slowly and silently took their positions around the deer. Starpaw trotted daintily to the front, and hid behind some dense brush, thankful for her dark fur. When she saw that each wolf was in their correct position, she crept forward until she was a single moose-length from the buck. Then she carefully stepped out of the undergrowth and let out a threatening growl directed at the deer. It immediately took flight, with Starpaw close behind, and started to run towards the hidden Nightblossom and Brokenhowl.

The two warriors leapt towards it and let out mighty barks that would frighten the fur off of LightClan themselves. The buck swerved, only to be met with Stonefire. It changed direction yet again, this time heading back in Starpaw's direction. She was so close that the deer almost ran into her. She crouched as the deer changed directions once more, and used her strong leg muscles to propel her onto it's back.

It instantly bucked at her added weight, but Starpaw clung to it tightly. In one fluid motion, she slid off the buck's back and took hold of it's throat with her jaws as she thrust herself to the ground. She sank her teeth into the soft flesh, and with one swift movement, snapped it's neck. The deer fell to the ground, limp, and Starpaw was assaulted with licks and barks of congratulation.

"Nice kill, Starpaw!" Nightblossom praised.

"Good 'n clean," Sturdyfang said gruffly. Starpaw almost glowed with happiness—getting the huge black and white wolf to say anything even relatively kind was a great accomplishment.

"You'll be a great addition to ForestClan." Brokenhowl nuzzled Starpaw in congratulation, her usual crankiness gone. "Now let's head back to camp."

Stonefire instantly grabbed a foreleg of the deceased buck, and the three other wolves quickly seized the remaining legs. They stood, looking intently at Starpaw, waiting for her to move. Starpaw hurriedly cantered around the deer's body so that she was standing beside it's head. Since she had made the kill, she had the honor of carrying it back to camp by the antlers. Her heart fluttered with excitement, and she bent down to grasp the bone-like protrusion between her teeth, careful not to get stabbed by the sharp ends. Starpaw grunted for them to start pulling, and the successful hunting party did so. They were a little ways past Burrow Field, which was pretty far away from camp, and trudged along, lugging the bulky animal as best as they could.

By the time they finally arrived at camp, the wolves were panting heavily, and it was nearly dawn. They brought the deer to the pile of fresh kills, where they set it down beside a young boar, two rabbits, and a lemming. Starpaw's heart swelled when she saw that her patrol had had the most successful hunt of the night.

Head held high, Starpaw padded away from the fresh kills and headed towards the Healer's den. She stopped beside the modest pool between two large tree roots, right outside the Healer's den, and took a long, deep drink. She lifted her head and licked the remaining water from her muzzle before silently entering the Healer's den.

It was a large, open den under an old, twisted tree that's trunk had snapped many moons ago, even before Crystalfang was born. Inside of the Healer's den, at the very back, the thick, now-dead roots had grown into the den and served as compartments to hold herbs and animal skins. There were two animal skin nests in the den—one full, the other empty—relatively close to each other, but far enough away that any illness the inhabitants might have wouldn't spread. A small passage wound from the back of the den, and Starpaw knew that it led to Runningdeer and Lostpaw's separate den.

Starpaw slowly approached the sleeping form in the nest, and bent her head to nudge the silver and white she-wolf that lay there. She tiredly raised her head as Starpaw backed away, and blinked her sparkling blue eyes at Starpaw.

"W-what is it?" the wolf sighed, her mouth parting in an enormous yawn.

"How are you doing?" Starpaw asked her in a low voice.

"Isn't that a question better suited for a _Healer _to answer?" the silver and white wolf said with a sad, raspy laugh. Starpaw opened her mouth to say something, but the wolf laying in the nest interrupted. "Well, here's your chance. Runningdeer's coming now."

"_Who's disturbing my patient?" _demanded the handsome young male that appeared from the narrow passageway to the Healers' separate nests. Runningdeer shook his long, brown fur, padded towards the mostly white wolf, and examined her.

"How do you feel, Silvertail?" Runningdeer asked as he stepped away from her.

"I'm feeling all right; not as weak, and my cough is sort of going away," replied Silvertail, swallowing after she spoke.

"Does she need anything?" Starpaw worried. Runningdeer gently smiled at her.

"All your mother needs right now is rest, and maybe…" His face grew thoughtful. "Lostpaw, could you get me some nepeta and valerian, please?" he asked his small, white apprentice whom Starpaw hadn't even seen come and stand beside her mentor.

"Of course!" Lostpaw jumped away at once to fetch the herbs. She returned a few moments later, holding some sweet-smelling leaves and small flowers between her teeth. She had just recently been apprenticed as a Healer, so as Runningdeer showed her how to turn it into a poultice, Starpaw worried about her mother.

Only six days ago, Silvertail's mate and Starpaw's father—not to mention the late deputy of ForestClan—had been killed in a border fight with EarthClan. ForestClan and EarthClan had been at war for a small, sparse bit of forest on either side of the mushroom path for as long as Starpaw could remember and beyond. EarthClan had won it from them a few moons back, and ForestClan had attacked them to get it back. The fight had turned more vicious than usual, and each Clan had lost a few warriors; Starpaw's father, Blackfeather, included. Silvertail had been devastated, and had quickly fallen ill with harshcough, **(A/N: which is their version of whitecough. Or is it greencough…? Or **_**Black**_**cough… THERE ARE SO MANY KINDS OF COUGHS!!!)** which, if not treated right away, could lead to lostbreath. **(aka, the equivalent of whatever cough is the worst one. 'Lostbreath'; it just sounds deadly…)**

Silvertail had had the beginnings of lostbreath, but Runningdeer was quick enough to catch it and save her life. But because of her mate's recent death, she was already weak with grief, and was in even more danger. Starpaw comforted her mother when she wasn't training, and eventually the white and silver she-wolf turned around, but the pain never truly went away. Starpaw felt her throat tighten at the thought of her father never getting to see her become a warrior, and she was so _close. _

"Well, if she's alright," Starpaw began slowly.

"She's fine, Starpaw. She's getting better. In, say, maybe three or four days she'll be ready to back to normal Warrior duties," Runningdeer reassured her.

"Okay. See you later," Starpaw called to her mother, who smiled back at her, but it didn't really touch her eyes.

Starpaw walked out into the middle of camp, no longer tired from her hunt. She looked into the sky to see if LightClan was visible, but, as it had been for the last couple nights, the sky was full of clouds. Some of her Clanmates came and congratulated her on her successful hunt, and she thanked them graciously. She finally decided that she needed to rest, no matter how awake she felt. She stepped into the apprentice den, an abandoned and expanded fox den, and curled up in her nest of animal skins. Starpaw didn't have any dreams that night.

* * *

When Starpaw opened her eyes, she saw that it was nearly peak-sun. There were no other apprentices in the den, and she quickly got to her feet and hurried out of the den. Stonefire was waiting patiently by the pile of fresh kills, talking leisurely with Ravenstorm and Lightningfur. When he noticed his apprentice approaching him, he excused himself from them and joined her.

"Sorry I was so late, Stonefire." Starpaw muttered the apology with her head bent and ears laid back in shame.

"It okay. It's what to be expected after your first night hunt," Stonefire said easily, before adding, "Everyone was really impressed with your kill. You should be proud of yourself, Starpaw."

"Thank you, Stonefire," Starpaw replied warmly.

"Stonefire!" called a voice from behind the gray and red wolf. He turned to see Rabbitfoot, Roseclaw, Seethingriver, and Growlpaw heading towards him with Roseclaw in the lead.

"How did the first-light patrol go?" Stonefire asked, suddenly very serious.

"It was fine. We didn't see anything out of the ordinary, and…" Roseclaw began, but Starpaw didn't hear the rest because of a wolf hollering her name.

"Starpaw," cried Adderstrike as he padded towards her. "Nice catch. The Clan ate well this morning." Starpaw dipped her head, proud that she had pleased so many. He continued, "It was a very good kill, but, you're still an apprentice, and now it's time to dry the skins. Coarsepaw will help you, and if Growlpaw isn't doing anything, so will he."

Starpaw nodded in acknowledgement, just as Coarsepaw joined them. Coarsepaw was Lostpaw's brother, and yet a wolf couldn't possibly have guessed at a first glance. Lostpaw was white as snow, while her brother was a beautiful russet.

"C'mon, let's go," Starpaw urged the young apprentice, only about a moon and a half into his training. The young wolf trotted happily behind her. They went to the pile of fresh kills, where the remainder of Starpaw's deer lay. The Clan had used as much as they could; the always did. They cracked the bones to get the delicious marrow out, eaten all that was edible—they even used the antlers. All that was left to do was dry the skins, so that they could be used in nests or to stop the bleeding of wounds. Deer skins were usually used as bedding, because the fur was too short to soak up much blood, and the animal was big enough for it's hide to become a comfortable nest for an adult wolf or two, along with some other things such as leaves, feathers and grass as padding. Rabbit, squirrel, ermine, and other small, furry animals were generally used for wounds.

Coarsepaw and Starpaw carried the hide towards the elder's den, and Growlpaw met them when they were almost there. The apprentices liked to listen to the stories the elders told, even if they'd already heard them. So Growlpaw, Coarsepaw, and Starpaw settled down and awaited the beginning of the stories.

"Oh look, Nuzzleheart, the apprentices are here," an old, white she-wolf with a variety of silver, yellow, russet and ginger speckles sprinkled over her declared with a light yawn.

"Yes. Is it that time of day already, Lilacflame?" Nuzzleheart inquired. The apprentices nodded eagerly as they used their paws, teeth and claws to remove any leftover meat from the deer skin.

"Should we wake Crystalfang?" Lilacflame asked. Nuzzleheart shook her head.

"Alright," Nuzzleheart began. "I have just the tale in mind." And she began.

"Long ago, more moons than any wolf could count, LakeClan, MountainClan, ForestClan, and EarthClan had all lived together in a fierce Clan known as WolfClan. WolfClan had lived in a far away forest with three other Clans—LeopardClan, TigerClan, and LionClan. LeopardClan was said to look like a large, spotted cougar, TigerClan was supposed to have looked like a huge, _orange_ cougar with black stripes, and LionClan had looked like regular, big cougars, with the males having poofy manes of fur around their heads." **(Keep in mind; cougars are the only felines they see)**

At this, Coarsepaw let out a snort, and muttered, "Poofy manes of fur. What did they even _do_?" He quieted down at a stern look from Lilacflame, and went back to his silent hide cleaning.

"The Clans of cats had driven out WolfClan, which had run far away with the stars guiding their pawsteps, and ended up here," Nuzzleheart continued, ignoring the small interruption. "They then divided into the four current Clans. The wolves still have a deep dislike towards any felines happening through their territory.

"The new Clans had adjusted well, for the most part. There were only a few wolves who just couldn't handle the fact that they'd been driven from their home, no matter how much better life in the valley was. So, after trying out the new life, four wolves separated from the rest, vowing to get revenge on the Clans that had driven them out. They had gone in hatred and anger, and are now known as the Hating Ones. The small band of wolves returned several times after they left to try and take on more wolves, but no others went with them.

"One day, after they had recruited some lone wolves that had never been in any sort of Clan before, the Hating Ones came back and attacked a LakeClan border patrol. They were trying to get them to join their cause, but the patrol had straightforwardly refused. The Hating Ones attacked out of the anger they were propelled by, and killed one of their former Clanmates.

"When the rest of the Clans found out, they were outraged. They brought the rebellious wolves to Mushroom Hollow, where they decided what should be done to them. The Clan leaders eventually decided that they would be banished, and if they _ever_ returned, they would be killed."

Nuzzleheart paused for a moment, for effect. Each apprentice was staring at her, eyes wide, and the forgotten skins laying at their paws. Lilacflame nodded towards their work, and Starpaw, Coarsepaw and Growlpaw hurriedly got back to it. The old she-wolves chuckled, and Nuzzleheart soon continued.

"It's been said that the Hating Ones came and went with so much hatred in their hearts, that on the paths they took into and out of the forest, the vegetation died, and has never grown back. And that's why there is a dirt path from Mushroom Hollow going towards MountainClan and ForestClan, and another path heading towards EarthClan and LakeClan where the Clans follow on their way to Gatherings."

"Wow," Starpaw murmured in amazement when Nuzzleheart finished the tale. She'd heard this story many times before, but every time she heard it, she got the strangest feeling. It wasn't a bad one, just strange. She'd asked another apprentice about it before, to see if it happened to them, but they just looked at her like she was crazy and said that they hadn't. SHe wondered what it meant, but soon forgot about it as Lilacflame began the next story, and she, Coarsepaw and Growlpaw continued to clean the deer skins.

* * *

**I'll explain the camp better in the next chapter, **_**promise.**_

**PS: I don't think I mentioned it before, but in the Clans of wolves, having a mate in another Clan is frowned upon (you know, sort of like a moderate betrayal to your Clan), but not necessarily forbidden. This has hardly ever happened, though, because of the distance between the Clans. It would be pretty hard. (PPS: At this time, this has absolutely nothing to do with the story; it just sort of crossed my mind so I told you)**

**Also, I've done a lot of research on wolves for this story, and I've found that wolves usually have anywhere from four to seven pups in a litter. So for this story's purposes, most litter sizes will be of two or three, because otherwise the Clans would TOTALLY overpopulate. The reason they don't in the wild is because only the alpha pair (yes, that's right: pair) is the only pair allowed to have pups.**

**Reviews are welcome (and thoroughly enjoyed by me)! So please do it! If you've got questions, comments, _anything; _just review 'em!**

**Your Pal,**

**SuperOreoMan**


	6. Chapter 2

**Okay…I know I fail at life. It has literally been like three ****years**** since I last updated this. But ****I don't abandon my stories!**** I just put them aside for later… **

**This fic has huge potential, and I just recently started re-reading the warriors…series three…whatever it's called, because I didn't finish the last series, the 7****th**** one or something.**

_***rant alert: you can skip over this…***_**  
**I forget what flippin series I'm on 'cause they won't stop writing frickin books! Geez, I mean, I started reading warriors in fifth grade (there were only 2) and they are STILL WRITING THEM. I'm in flipping college! That's right, your original target audience is now in COLLEGE, Hunter! I can't be reading books meant for flickin 12 year olds! I have STUFF to do! But I can't just not finish a series….SO STOP WRITING IT! SO I CAN HAVE A LIFE!**  
/rant**

***Ahem* Anyway, I started reading them again, and I was inspired to FINALLY continue this one. I don't know about my other Warriors fic—I re-read a little and am not completely satisfied with it, so it might need a makeover.**

**If you need a ****basic recap****: Starpaw completed her assessment (lead a successful large-prey hunt) extremely well and everyone's really proud of her. We found out her dad is dead, and she's sad, and her mother is recovering from an illness like greencough. **

**And now, our feature presentation…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Help us…"_

_Growls and snarls of rage filled the air, surrounding Starpaw. She tried to see where she was, but all she could see was blackness._

"_We're coming…"_

_Howls of pain ripped through the air, and the strange, strangled screeches of animals she'd never heard before assaulted her ears._

"_We need your help…"_

_Sudden flashes of light lit up the world around her only for a second before darkness took hold once more. Starpaw saw a wolf snarling at its victim, another ripping and tearing into its prey, and another leaping onto its quarry; but only for an instant. She felt damp fur brush her own, and leapt back from the unseen tumble of fighting animals._

"…_Or we'll die…"_

_From the scent of blood that reached her nose, Starpaw knew that one side of this gruesome battle was losing terribly, but couldn't place the smell, or even the animal it came from. All she knew was that the cries of help she heard were coming from them._

"Please help us…"

Starpaw jolted awake at the voice that seemed to whisper into her ear; her fur bristling and a quiet growl building up in her throat. She relaxed when she found herself back in the apprentice den, but still couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding the dream had given her.

"Starpaw?" a voice asked cautiously.

"What?" she replied, still shaken from her dream. _But _was_ it just a dream?_ It seemed ominous, like a warning.

"Are you okay? You were barking in your sleep," Coarsepaw continued. "You sounded kind of freaked out."

"It's nothing," Starpaw answered quickly, not wanting to tell the russet wolf about her nightmare. "Just a bad dream."

"Okay, if you're sure."

She got up and stretched, quickly realizing that she and Coarsepaw were the only two apprentices left in the den. She hurried outside and looked around for Stonefire. When she didn't see him waiting for her, she relaxed a little and padded over to join Flowerpaw and Lostpaw.

_Maybe I can ask Lostpaw about it, _Starpaw thought hopefully, thinking back to the battle. She quickened her pace, eager to figure out what it meant, but was cut off by Seethingriver and Growlpaw.

"Hey, Starpaw, we've been looking for you!" Seethingriver began. "Stonefire asked me to take you out for battle practice with Growlpaw. We're going to make sure you're ready to become a warrior."

Starpaw forgot all about her dream as her excitement for her approaching warrior ceremony grew. After her successful hunt a couple days before, the Clan had been very impressed, and Stonefire promised that she'd become a warrior very soon. Growlpaw was even closer to his warrior name.

"Great!" she replied happily, giving Growlpaw a cheerful glance. "Let's go!"

Starpaw led the way through the small cave-like tunnel made by a large, hollowed-out log that the bushes that surrounded their camp had grown over, which they called the Log Tunnel. She waited for them on the other side, then started toward Fallen Tree, a huge tree that had collapsed a long time ago, and was used now as a training area.

Once they arrived, Seethingriver had Starpaw and Growlpaw run through several advanced battle techniques, and then they actually fought. Starpaw was a rather slender wolf, where Growlpaw was strong and well-built—not to mention fairly large. They were pretty much an equal match, because although the grey apprentice was several paw-widths bigger than Starpaw, she was quicker and more agile. They'd been at it for a while with neither gaining an advantage, when Seethingriver had them take a break, leaving both apprentices panting for air.

"You two are doing great!" Seethingriver praised.

"What are you talking about?" Growlpaw grumbled. "Nobody's won!"

"That just means we're equally matched!" Starpaw said with a playful grin.

"Not for long," Growlpaw countered mischievously.

He leapt at Starpaw, his jaws open to grab her scruff so he could slam her to the ground—that was his favorite move. She'd been thinking about a new maneuver she wanted to try out, and this was the perfect opportunity. It would take speed, agility, and strong hind leg muscles, but luckily she had all three. As Growlpaw dove for her neck, Starpaw jumped upward nimbly to avoid his snapping jaws, and kicked against his body with her back legs while he was underneath her, using his flank to propel herself into the air and push him to the ground. Growlpaw fell to the ground with an "_oof_", and Starpaw landed on top of him right afterward, her weight squeezing the remaining air from his lungs. While he was still dazed and winded, with her still standing on his flank, she bent her head to gently grasp Growlpaw's throat between her teeth, finishing the scuffle.

"Nice trick, Starpaw!" Seethingriver exclaimed as Starpaw released a gasping Growlpaw. "Did Stonefire teach you that?"

"No, I came up with it myself," Starpaw answered, looking down, trying not to seem like she was boasting.

"You executed that move flawlessly, Starpaw. It's perfect for warriors who are slighter, but fast and light on their paws, such as yourself. You've found out how to play to your strengths," Seethingriver commended. "Well done! Both of you," she added, not wanting to leave out her apprentice, who didn't seem to be bothered by it.

Seethingriver was smiling, as were the apprentices, and decided that they'd had enough training for now. Growlpaw and Starpaw nodded appreciatively, and began ambling home, nipping playfully at each other now and then.

"That move _was_ great, Starpaw," Growlpaw commented, "but now that I know it, don't expect to be winning again any time soon."

"I wasn't even expecting to win _this_ time," Starpaw replied honestly. "I wasn't sure it would work. But I have more tricks up my fur, so keep on your guard!"

Once they arrived back at camp, Starpaw saw Seethingriver join up with her mentor, Stonefire, and watched them start talking in hushed voices. After a few moments, Stonefire nodded, and disappeared into Spottedlight's den—a small cave at the edge of ForestClan's camp that was swathed with moss and lichens.

"Maybe you're going to become a warrior today," Starpaw murmured to her gray friend, making his tail wag happily.

"I hope so. That'd be great!"

Growlpaw, like her, was the only pup in his litter—as unusual as that is—and was about a quarter-moon older than her. The two sat in silent anticipation for several minutes, until Stonefire left Spottedlight's den and started heading towards them. Starpaw saw Growlpaw try to hide his enthusiasm and act casual, but his wriggling tail gave him away.

"Growlpaw, Starpaw," he began, "Seethingriver, Spottedlight, and I have discussed it, and—although you're a _bit _young, Starpaw—we've decided that tonight, you'll both become warriors."

"What? _Both_ of us?" Starpaw asked, astonished. Her tail began to wag along with Growlpaw's as she realized what that meant. She was finally going to be a warrior, and _early_, too!

"That's great!" Growlpaw exclaimed cheerfully. He nudged Starpaw. "We'll do the Night-watch together!"

She nodded happily, still not quite believing that she would be becoming a warrior earlier than expected. She wondered why, and decided to ask her mentor.

"Well, ForestClan is rather small right now," Stonefire began slowly, "and after we lost your father, Leafpelt, and Cloudpaw…well, we're becoming short on warriors. Your apprenticeship has progressed faster than usual, and we all agree that you are very prepared to become a warrior."

Practically glowing with delight, Starpaw bowed her head and said, "Thank you."

"Be ready for the ceremony tonight," Stonefire continued as he began to pad away. "But first, Growlpaw, I need you to go on a hunting patrol with Seethingriver, Thornheart, and Roseclaw. "

"I'll go tell them," Growlpaw agreed happily, before bounding off towards where his mentor was sharing tongues with some of the other younger warriors.

"And you, Starpaw," Stonefire turned to his apprentice, "Will join Adderstrike, Brokenhowl, Nightblossom, and Flowerpaw on a border patrol."

"Okay," Starpaw replied, still ecstatic about the good news. She turned away to join the patrol that was slowly forming, but quickly turned back to face Stonefire, and murmured, "Thank you."

The gray and red wolf looked at her kindly and simply nodded. Starpaw left him to join her gathering patrol, and started chatting with Flowerpaw. She was only a moon into her training, but the small apprentice was still pretty nervous around the older apprentices; namely Starpaw and Growlpaw. Starpaw spoke kindly to the white she-wolf with a brown peppered back, trying to lessen her nerves. The patrol left at last after Brokenhowl had finally joined them.

"Nice of you to join us," Adderstrike growled teasingly.

"Fine. Next time _you _can watch six pups while their mothers are away," Brokenhowl barked at him, as prickly as ever.

"Jewelpelt's pups are due to become apprentices soon," Nightblossom soothed, "and then the nursery will be empty three moons later."

"Not if what Runningdeer told me is true," Brokenhowl grumbled, although Starpaw thought she could sense a hint of pleasure.

"Brokenhowl? Are you—?" Flowerpaw began.

"I just found out this morning," Brokenhowl said proudly. "They're due in leaf-fall."

"That's wonderful!" Nightblossom praised, accompanied by the others' congratulations.

"More pups will do our Clan some good," Adderstrike said warmly. "Is that why you watched those pups today?"

"Yes," the dark she-wolf admitted, "But luckily for me, Runningdeer thinks I'll only have two."

"Maybe having pups will soften you up some," Adderstrike suggested.

"I'll show _you_ soft!" Brokenhowl retorted, lunging playfully at the red-brown wolf.

* * *

Starpaw sniffed the air as the patrol approached the LakeClan border, wrinkling her nose at the breezy, waterlogged scent. They stepped out from beneath the trees and into an open, prey-rich expanse of land that was surrounded by forests on three sides. It was called Burrow Field because of the seemingly endless supply of rabbits, weasels, and—although they aren't very filling—mice, voles and shrews that burrowed there. Prey-scent filled Starpaw's nose, and she saw a group of nearby weasels freeze when they saw the patrol of wolves. But they weren't there to hunt, and they ignored the small creatures.

The border with LakeClan began at the far edge of Burrow field, and followed along the border of the surrounding forest until it reached a hind-legger path that led towards their strange stone dens. Starpaw breathed in more deeply, and suddenly scented the warm flavor of blood.

"Do you smell that?" she exclaimed as the older wolves stiffened.

"Yes," Adderstrike replied, a growl building in his throat. "Let's go."

They walked quickly, with Nightblossom telling Flowerpaw to stay quiet, following the tree line towards the edge of the field. Adderstrike lifted a paw to signal them to stop, and when Starpaw peeked through the trees, she could see a LakeClan patrol dragging a deer through the meadow on the other side.

"Hey! They're on ForestClan territory!" Flowerpaw whispered indignantly. "That's _our_ prey they're stealing!"

"We'll see," Adderstrike growled as Nightblossom hushed her apprentice again.  
The patrol started forward, this time trotting straight for the LakeClan hunting party. Starpaw was anxious. She didn't want to fight today—not the day she was going to become a warrior! What if she did something wrong, and they postponed her ceremony? Or what if someone was hurt—or worse, killed—and her and Growlpaw's ceremony was put off until later? Besides, ForestClan and LakeClan had been on pretty good terms lately, without much trouble or complaints from either side. Her Clan was already at war with EarthClan—surely a small border scuffle with LakeClan wouldn't cause another?

"Frozenspray!" Adderstrike called when the patrol was only a few moose-lengths away.

The LakeClan warriors froze. A white she-wolf with grey speckles quietly woofed something to her Clanmates, and they dropped the deer.

"Adderstrike," the LakeClan deputy replied coolly, nodding a greeting.

"What's this?" Adderstrike asked evenly, gesturing toward the deer with his nose.

Starpaw shifted her paws uneasily. The tension between the different Clans was almost tangible. This meeting could go either way—peaceful, or violent. Neither side was entirely aggressive, but neither side was at ease, either.

Aside from Frozenspray, Starpaw recognized Beaverpaw, a dark- and light brown apprentice, and Cherryleaf, a white and red she-wolf, and there was a black and brown, grey-striped male Starpaw wasn't familiar with. He looked calm, but Beaverpaw was nervous, and Cherryleaf was bristling. From her own Clan, Starpaw saw Flowerpaw's hackles raised, her expression half excited and half scared. Nightblossom's sleek, dark pelt was flat, but her eyes were hard and threatening. Brokenhowl's large frame stood tall, looking very intimidating, with one lip raised to bare her sharp, white teeth. Starpaw tried to mimic Nightblossom's menacing glare, and to keep her fur flat.

"LakeClan prey," Frozenspray finally answered. "Our hunting party inadvertently chased it onto ForestClan territory mid-hunt, and we killed it here, but it's still _our_ prey."

Brokenhowl growled quietly and took a hostile pawstep forward, but Adderstrike stopped her with his tail. Flowerpaw and Beaverpaw both fidgeted restlessly.

"What need does LakeClan have for deer?" Nightblossom chimed in. "You have your lovely _fish_."

"Beavers dammed the river upstream," the dark, striped wolf Starpaw didn't recognize stepped forward placidly. "The lake is low, and the river's a trickle—fish aren't as abundant as they usually are."

"We've taken care of the problem," Frozenspray continued, "but the water isn't back to normal yet. Fish are still scarce. We need to feed our Clan."

"You have all those beavers then! Keep to your own land!" Brokenhowl barked angrily.

"Prey is prey!" the LakeClan deputy snapped. "We take all we can get! This deer is from LakeClan territory—"

"Deer don't live on _your_ land," Adderstrike scoffed. "They live in _our_ forest, and sometimes venture out into your moist, barren territory. Deer are _ForestClan_ prey. You shouldn't be hunting so close to the border anyhow—not for large game."

"We'll hunt where we please!" Cherryleaf snarled. "ForestClan does not control us!"

The air crackled with tension now, as though one movement could shatter it into a full-on battle. Starpaw could see that both patrol leaders were trying to keep it peaceful, but she didn't know how long that peace would last with Brokenhowl and Cherryleaf practically begging for a fight.

"The hunt was on our territory," Frozenspray explained again tersely.

"And ended on ours," Adderstrike finished. "Maybe you should herd your prey _into_ your own Clan's territory instead of out into another's."

The dappled white she-wolf stiffened, but concurred after a pause, "We will be more careful in the future."

"That's all we ask."

The tense atmosphere dissolved a little. The aggressive she-wolves didn't change their stances, but Nightblossom softened, and Flowerpaw and Beaverpaw relaxed. Starpaw released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. _Disaster averted! _she thought with relief.

"Come on, Cherryleaf, Tanglestripe," Frozenspray commanded her Clanmates, with Beaverpaw already backing away toward the kill. Adderstrike signaled for their patrol to follow as he started walking away from the border.

"I can't believe you just let them go!" Brokenhowl complained after the LakeClan hunting party was out of earshot. Her dark brown fur was still raised, and her teeth were bared. "Prey-thieves!"

"Relax, Brokenhowl," Nightblossom tried to placate the uptight she-wolf. "If _you_ were on a chase and the prey crossed a border, would you abandon the hunt?"

Brokenhowl didn't answer, but huffily walked ahead, grumbling unintelligibly.

"I thought you handled that well," Nightblossom said approvingly to Adderstrike. "That's a tough situation."

"Thank you," the russet wolf replied gratefully.

Starpaw was impressed, too. He had stayed so cool and collected, and for not having the experience of a Clan leader or deputy, Adderstrike had performed very well. Starpaw wondered how _she_ would have handled a similar situation, and hoped that she'd be able to keep it peaceful like he had.

_Maybe soon I'll find out! _Starpaw thought excitedly. She would be a warrior very soon—to_night_!—and then _she'd_ get to lead patrols and hunting parties! As the border patrol finished marking the borders and headed back to camp, all Starpaw could think about was tonight, when she would finally receive her warrior name!

* * *

Starpaw could hardly stand it. She dug into her fresh-kill, barely tasting the meal in her excitement. She was going to be a warrior! But when? Stonefire had said 'tonight', but that could be anywhere between sundown and peak-moon.

Growlpaw wasn't back from his hunting patrol yet, so Starpaw had no one to be excited with. For the thousandth time, she wondered what her warrior name would be. She tried not to think about it _too_ much, because she didn't want to become too attached to one name, and then be disappointed when she was named another.

But she'd always wondered how Alphas chose a warrior's name. Did they think about it for a long time, or just come up with one on the spot? Did they give worse names to warriors they weren't fond of, and special names to those they preferred? Did certain names mean specific things about the warrior receiving them? Then Starpaw froze—what if she didn't _like_ her name? What if it was awful? But the names Alphas chose always seemed to be perfect—Starpaw had only heard of a pawful of wolves that weren't satisfied with their warrior names, and mostly because they were older and they felt that the name they had received when they were young and inexperienced no longer fit them.

Starpaw shook her head. _Alphas must be guided by the paws of LightClan to pick such suitable names for every warrior_. It's a lot of pressure, too, to announce the final name that would define that wolf for the rest of his or her life. Starpaw sighed. She really hoped her name would be good.

She gobbled down the rest of her fresh-kill, trying to focus on something else. She needed to not worry so much. Everything would be fine, and her warrior name would be amazing. As she finished up the boar leg she'd chosen, and started gnawing on the bone to get to its marrow, she heard fast, thudding pawsteps heading to the camp. Her ears twitched toward the camp entrance, amplifying the sound—just one wolf; maybe the winner of a race back to camp.

"_Bear!_" came a panic-stricken howl as its owner hurtled through the Log Tunnel. "There's a bear! And it's heading toward camp!"

* * *

**Dun dun **_**dunnnnn!**_

**So, what did you think?**

**Okay. So obviously Starpaw's going to be a warrior soon, and she's going to need a warrior name… As will Growlpaw…. I'm open to suggestions, although I do have a couple ideas in mind already.**

**I **_**really**_** like Starfire, but it carries some baggage… *coughTeenTitanscough* ;)  
****And it CANNOT be Starlight, as tempting as that is :{****  
**

**I'm going to be doing some editing of the first four chapters. I don't have too many complaints for chapter one, so I'll leave that, but obviously—since it's been three flippin years—my writing styles/tastes/habits have changed. And I need to go fix all my awkward wording and grammatical errors from the Prologue. It's going to be Extreme Makeover, Warriors Edition!**

**Sorry for loooooong author's notes. Well, it **_**has**_** been three years….**

**Reviews are motivating! *hint hint***

**Your Pal,**

**SuperOreoMan**


End file.
